


Gagging For It

by PipBoi3000



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: I need Jebus, M/M, Masturbation, choking fetish, gagging fetish, see you all in the kinky trash can
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 20:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10974354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PipBoi3000/pseuds/PipBoi3000
Summary: Michael hates himself for the way Gavin's desperate choking makes him shift in his seat...But not as much as Gavin hates himself for just how much he likes it.





	Gagging For It

**Author's Note:**

> Well. This overshadows everything else I've ever written in regards to smut. Strap in because this only gets more twisted as I go. I am sincerely sorry and I sincerely hope you like it. You kinky bastards x

“LOOK AT IT! HAHAHA LOOK AT IT YOU PIECE OF SHIT!”  
Michael was in hysterics, he could hardly keep up with a sprinting Gavin for how much he was laughing. In his left hand he clutched a bag of Cheetos that god-knows-who had dumped half a can of warm beer in. Even Michael had to wrinkle his nose at the smell of fake cheese and old alcohol but God DAMN the results were worth it. Gavin stumbled and tripped on a lone cardboard box, gurgling and screeching “NO! PISS OFF! HAHAHA”  
But Michael was merciless and he leapt on top of him, using his knees to pin the brit’s lanky little arms.  
“BREATHE IT DEEP GAVVY! REALLY GET THAT SMELL UP IN THERE!  
Gavin thrashed his head back and forth, grinning with his eyes scrunched shut so he didn’t have to look at the mush.  
“You’re not looking! YOU’RE MISSING IT, GAV!”  
Michael pressed the bag against Gavin’s face and watched him recoil.  
“That’s! Michael that’s f-foul! Why w-“ Gavin’s gag reflex cut him off and he started coughing uncontrollably, green eyes clouding as they watered. Michael laughed, triumphant and cruel.  
“Look, Gavin! It likes you! The slop-sack wants to be your friend!”  
Gavin didn’t even respond now. Just sniffed-back further gagging and tried to keep his eyes and mouth rammed shut.

Michael suddenly found himself staring. He didn’t know why but something wouldn’t let him take his eyes off Gavin.  
The writhing limbs, the way his watering eyes spilt down his cheeks, the little hiccups as he tried to suppress his retching…There was something that Michael couldn’t help but…Like about seeing him like this. It was so fucking /pathetic/...It wasn't a stretch to imagine him on his knees.  
Michael shook himself and forced out a cough of bawdy laughter, swinging his leg off Gavin and standing up, grinning. He dumped the bag in a nearby bin, and with as much smugness as he could manage, turned to the still-reeling Gavin.  
“Seeya later, Gavvy!”  
The brit still didn’t move, but let out a groan of pure disgust, Michael had done well. Not only had he found the perfect weapon, he’d achieved the perfect results. He should have been proud of his impeccable bullying. He should have been beaming ear to ear and strutting around the office like he’d just struck comedy gold. So why wasn’t he. He didn’t feel proud, he wasn’t beaming and he was all but tiptoeing. He wanted to feel proud. But he just felt confused. The rest of the day, he struggled to look at Gavin. He kept himself occupied elsewhere. The day seemed to last forever.

Gavin lay in bed and stared at the ceiling, hands crossed over his stomach. It was too hot to get under the covers so he instead lay on top of them, jiggling a foot absentmindedly and chewing his lip. Too hot to sleep. Too hot to think. Too hot to even breathe.  
Bored more than anything else, Gavin’s hand wandered under the band of his shorts and he found himself absent-mindedly jerking off. He didn’t think of anything in particular. He vaguely remembered that he needed to pick up some dry-cleaning and should probably buy some more cat food if he had time tomorrow. He could probably do it Wednesday, actually…This was quickly shaping up to be the least satisfying wank ever. Without meaning to, Gavin suddenly remembered the revolting cheeto-beer incident. His brain snapped to to Michael’s smug expression and the vile sensation of bulging plastic against his face. He curled his lip at the thought and wondered why his brain had reminded him NOW of all times…But he knew. He had known for a while but dear god, he would never tell anyone let alone….Let alone….”Michael”  
Gavin froze. Shit. That wasn’t supposed to happen out loud...But he kept going. His actions grew sporadic as he thought about how the Jersey boy had had him pinned and keening. On questionable impulse, Gavin found himself scrabbling to his knees…Fuck, what was he doing. He heard his best friends name escape again, breathier now; heavy and pleading. Then yet again, this time a tiny choked sob. Gavin all-at-once stopped caring about morals, stopped caring about anything except the wet slide of his fingers over his cock and how he wished they were Michael’s.  
Before he knew what he was doing, Gavin slipped the fingers of his spare hand up past his lips and hard against the back of his throat, immediately gagging, violently. But he didn’t stop. His other hand moved as he stroked and teased himself clumsily, occupied instead by the feeling of his own nauseating chokehold.


End file.
